Intervertebral implants comprising a block which is inserted between the spinous processes which extend the posterior portion of two vertebrae, to limit their movement towards each other, are well known to the person skilled in the art. Installing such implants on the spine necessitates a lengthy surgical procedure during which the intervertebral ligament connecting the two vertebrae between which the block is to be inserted is extracted and openings for inserting the ties are formed under the intervertebral ligaments, in the upper and lower intervertebral space. Before the tie is inserted between the spinous processes a first end of the tie is connected to said block, for example to at least one of the flanges of said groove, after which the tie is fed into the intervertebral opening and around the spinous process; it is then connected to the other flange of the groove. Thus the tie retains the spinous process in the groove of the block.
A single tie can be used to secure the block, in which case it extends over the lateral wall of the block as far as one of the flanges of the opposite groove and then around the other spinous process, so that it can be connected to the other flange of the opposite groove.
Although installing the block between the two spinous processes is relatively quick and easy, attaching the ties to the block is much more difficult, because of the lack of room in the intervertebral space, and so forming loops and tying knots is relatively time-consuming and represents a non-negligible part of the duration of the procedure.
An object of the present invention is to provide an intervertebral implant including a block and a tie and which can be installed quickly and easily.